


Another Day

by doggie015



Category: Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doggie015/pseuds/doggie015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna and Elsa are somehow transported to the modern day and have to rapidly come to grips with how much has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

 

**A/N:** This is a spinoff of my previous story "The One Day" which can be read at https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10387488/1/The-One-Day

* * *

 

As I went to sleep that night I heard thunder as the storm raged on outside - I knew that when I woke up in the morning I would no doubt be hearing the stories from people who decided that having a heavy brick house was a bad idea and as such had their house blown away. I had fallen asleep under worse conditions so I was out like a light and dead to the world. So much so that I failed to notice that a portal had opened on my wall and the subsequent flailing of arms and screaming that indicated that I was no longer alone.

I was awoken by a hand on my shoulder

“Wake up” the voice seemed familiar but I couldn’t quite place it. I groggily opened my eyes to discover that two women were now in my already small room. The one waking me was a white haired woman with pale skin in an ice blue dress and the other was a redhead in a green dress who seemed to be going through the cupboard opposite my bead They both seemed oddly familiar. “Where are we?” she asked. Once I heard that voice I snapped awake.

“That’s impossible…” I sat up and looked around. “Elsa? Anna?”

“How do you know our names?” Anna asked “And what is this?” Anna had picked up a small statuette of herself produced for Disney Infinity. Elsa turned around and saw it as well. She turned around, her eyes wide.

“What is going on here?” she asked

“One at a time.” I composed myself and continued. “I don’t know how this happened but somehow you ended up just over one hundred and seventy years ahead of your time. An-“

“Wait, how many years?” Anna asked

“One hundred and seventy.” I repeated. “And you aren’t even in the same country.”

“Country?” Elsa asked.

“Today’s version of a kingdom.”

“And when exactly is ‘today’ anyway?” Anna asked

“It’s…“ I looked to the alarm clock on my bedside and groaned. 12:07 AM. “…the 29th of May 2014”

“And how do you know us?” Elsa asked

“It’s complicated. In this time your story is told in a kind of theatre show that is really popular.”

“Theatre shows are still a thing?”

“Yes, except that they are not the only reason people go to theatres anymore.”

“What do you mean?” Anna asked

“We have found a way to capture theatre shows and watch them again whenever we want.”

“Jordan”? A voice called through my room door. My mother had been woken by the noise and was opening the door.

“Yes mum?”

“Who are you talking to?”

“Elsa and Anna.”

“You know they’re not real. Go back to sleep.” She reclosed the door.

“How did she not see us?” Anna whispered

“She’s always a bit slow – especially when she is woken up.” I reopened the door to find that my mother had already gone back to her room. “If you go down the hall and turn right when it opens up you should be able to find somewhere to sleep for now. Be VERY quiet, we can continue this in the morning.” Elsa and Anna did as instructed and I went back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

I woke up at 6:28 AM and got up to get myself breakfast. As I headed outside I found Anna snoring on the couch and Elsa laying on a bed of snow and ice she had made. That told me that I hadn’t dreamed the events of last night. Elsa sat up.

“Now can you tell me what is going on here?” she asked

“I still have to figure that out myself. Do you want anything to eat or drink?”

“Some water would be nice.”

“No worries.” I walked over to the kitchen, got out a glass and poured some water into it from the tap. Elsa gasped as I did so.

“You can get water in your house now?”

“Yeah. Just turn the tap and it comes straight out.”

“And how do you go to the bathroom?”

“A flushing toilet.” I indicated past the laundry to where the toilet is. “Just head down there, shut the door and press the button on the top of the water tank when you are done.” Elsa raced into the toilet and shut the door. I left the glass of water on the kitchen bench and got myself my usual breakfast of 6 Weet-Bix with milk and honey. As I started eating in the dining room I heard the toilet flush. Elsa managed to figure out how to wash her hands.

“Ow!” Elsa rapidly turned off the tap

“You turned the red tap didn’t you?”

“Yes.” I sighed as Elsa turned the other tap and finished washing her hands. She came out with a coating of ice on them. At least she knew how to treat mild burns. She picked up the glass of water and downed it all at once.

“How is this water so clean?”

“We use a very good filtering process.” I noticed that Anna had stopped snoring.

“And how do you get your hot water so quickly?”

“That’s because we have a fire that lights itself on demand outside.”

“What do you mean ‘lights itself’?”

“It runs a gas which burns at high temperatures to the unit that contains the fire which has several elements to it. The main bit is what heats the water so quickly, however there is a second bit which is called a pilot light which is a small flame burning constantly that ignites the main bit when that is activated by water flowing.”

“Very clever.” A yawn came from the couch

“Good morning.” Anna mumbled.

“Good morning.” Elsa and I replied.

“What’s for breakfast?” Anna asked

“There’s muesli, Weet-Bix, toast with peanut butter or toast with Nutella.”

“Weet-Bix?” Elsa asked

“Nutella?” Anna asked

“Weet-Bix are biscuits made from pressed wheat served with milk in a bowl, Nutella is a spread made from hazelnuts and chocolate.”

“Chocolate?” Anna’s eyes lit up

“Yeah. I’ll prepare it for you. What do you want Elsa?”

“I think I might try those Weet-Bix things.”

“No worries. I’ll just finish this then I’ll get those for you. And can you please defrost your bed Elsa?”

“Sure.” Elsa waved her hand and the bed vanished as though it had never been there.

“Where is the light coming from?” Anna asked.

“Electric lights.”

“Electric?”

“Yeah, they run on electricity.”

“What’s ‘Electricity’?” Elsa asked

“I’ll explain after breakfast.” I had finished my breakfast and started preparing Anna and Elsa’s meal.

 

* * *

 

**A/N** : This chapter will be the last one for a while due to the process I use in writing. There will be another chapter eventually, I am just not entirely sure when


	2. A fish out of water

“Ow!”

“I told you to turn the blue tap, Anna.”

“Alright, Alright.” Elsa tended to Anna’s mild burn while I finished making them breakfast.

“Breakfast’s ready.” I announced. Elsa and Anna sat down at the dinner table looking over their various breakfasts.

“Umm… how do I eat this?” Elsa asked.

“Use the spoon to break the biscuits into mouthfuls.”

“Ah.” As Elsa and Anna continued eating my mother came out of her room.

“Good morning” she slurred as she headed to the toilet.

“Good morning” I replied.

“Is she always like that in the morning?” Anna asked between mouthfuls which were becoming alarmingly large.

“Yes.” I replied. There was little more conversation as Anna and Elsa finished eating. I collected the dishes and put them into the sink.

“Jordan?” My mother asked.

“Yes?”

“Who are you talking to?”

“The two ladies at the table.”

“I told you last night, there is nobody else he-“ she stopped as she saw Elsa and Anna at the dining room table. “-oh.”

“Hi.” Anna said.

“Mom, Meet Anna and Elsa.” I said.

“How do you do?” Elsa asked.

“I’m good thanks.” My mother replied in disbelief.

“What’s your name?” Anna asked.

“Laura.” my mother replied as she started to make herself a coffee.

“Is Elizabeth up?” I asked.

“No.” Laura replied.

“Elizabeth?” Elsa asked.

“My little sister.” I replied.

“Anyone else here we need to worry about?” Anna asked.

“Not in this house, but there are a few outside.” I replied.

“What do you mean?” Elsa asked.

“Your story is an immensely popular one here.”

“How?”

“It’s that theatre show thing I told you about earlier.”

“Do you have it here?”

“Yes, it’s viewed on that.” I pointed to the television in the corner of the living room. “It’s called a television, it uses electricity to generate moving images from various inputs.”

“You still haven’t explained electricity yet.”

“It’s something that allows us to take mechanical energy from a steam turbine and use it elsewhere.”

“A steam turbine?”

“A modern steam engine.”

“And how can this energy be used?”

“Every way imaginable. It powers the lights, it cooked Anna’s toast, it kept the milk for your cereal cold, it allows the television to create the images and sound.”

“Whoa.” Anna had finished her toast at this point.

“So, what else can it do?” Elsa asked

“Basically anything. It can even make things move.”

“How fast can it make things move?” Anna asked.

“Fairly quickly.” I pulled out my phone and typed in some numbers “About 80 miles per hour.”

“80!?” Anna yelled in disbelief.

“What is that thing you used?” Elsa asked.

“It’s a device that allows me to access massive amounts of knowledge and communicate with anyone in the world at any time.”

“Does it use electricity?”

“Yes. It stores it and uses it as needed.”

“Why did you need to use it just then?”

“Because we measure speed differently to how you do and this converted it.”

“How do you measure speed?”

“Kilometers per hour.”

“I had heard about the Kilometer, it’s 1.6 Kilometers per mile, right?”

“Yes.” I wasn’t expecting them to know about it.

“I was considering switching Arendelle to it as it was easier for people to understand and work with.”

“When were you going to tell me about this?” Anna asked.

“Once I had met with my advisors about it.”

“Hello?” Elizabeth asked – she had been woken by the conversation. Anna and Elsa turned towards her as she came down the hall.

“Hi.” Anna waved.


End file.
